Touch My Body (BTS VKook)
by mykareien
Summary: Yang diinginkan Taehyung hanya satu, yakni MENYENTUH JUNGKOOK./Uke on top! Semi BDSM!/VKook. TaeKook/GS! DLDR!/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR pliss!/Nice to meet youuu!
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! ADULT CONTENT!  
 **GS! DON'T LIKE GENDER SWITCH, DON'T READ!**

Yang diinginkan Taehyung hanya satu, yakni MENYENTUH JUNGKOOK.

#vkook #taekook #bts #m #gs

 **Touch My Body**

Tak banyak yang Taehyung ingat.

Sore ini setelah menelan roti kelima yang dia klaim sebagai makan siang, mendadak ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan suara riang dan menggebu-gebu manager-nya memberitahu jika dia diminta datang ke pesta yang sedang diadakan oleh sutradara dari judul film terbarunya yang baru rampung syuting kemarin lusa. Taehyung tidak berpikir panjang, mendengar kata PESTA yang langsung bermunculan di benaknya adalah banyak makanan serta cemilan yang pasti akan lebih dari cukup untuk mengganjal perut yang sekarang sedang keroncongan. Dengan segera namja itu memasukkan potongan terakhir roti tawar ke dalam mulut, menghabiskan sisa tegukan jus jeruk di gelas lalu langsung melompat menyambar jaket serta kunci mobil.

Benar saja, pesta itu seperti surga makanan bagi Taehyung, hampir semua piring saji berada dalam target bidikannya. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli pada seliweran aroma menyengat parfum yang sudah mirip bau feromon dari bokong kucing kebelet kawin, ataupun kedipan genit beberapa idol-artis pendatang baru pemeran karakter tambahan di film, bahkan sentuhan serta tarikan manja jemari lentik aktris terkenal pemeran tokoh utama wanita yang menjadi mantan lawan mainnya pun tak diindahkan oleh Taehyung. Namja tersebut cuma tertarik pada makanan. Di satu kesempatan dia terjebak obrolan tua dengan sutradara, penulis naskah dan beberapa cameramen, mengenang proses syuting selama dua bulan kemarin, menertawakan adegan-adegan NG yang memalukan, tanpa ketinggalan membahas sekilas mengenai proyek film di masa yang akan datang yang mana sudah menyebut nama Taehyung sebagai bagian dari rencana mereka.

Hanya itu yang Taehyung ingat.

Dia sudah tidak ingat apa yang dia lakukan setelah memohon diri untuk berkeliling alih-alih ingin kabur dari gosip bisnis yang membosankan, dan setelah dia mengambil sebuah gelas dari deretan di dekat menara champagne lalu meneguk habis isinya karena merasa haus, dan setelah dia mendadak merasa pusing dengan pandangan berkunang-kunang serta gendang telinga berdenging, dan... apa yang terjadi setelah itu?

Taehyung menerawang, mengarahkan mata pada langit-langit ruangan yang tidak dia kenal, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri menatap perabot serta ranjang king size yang terasa asing baginya, memandang dirinya sendiri yang kini sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan tangan terikat kuat ke pegangannya serta kedua betis terpatri di bagian depan kaki kursi.

Aneh.

Kenyataan jika Taehyung berada di kamar yang tidak dia kenal dalam keadaan badan terikat, benar-benar sangat aneh. Yang lebih aneh lagi, pakaiannya sudah dilucuti. Ya, celana jeans kesayangan, kemeja ber-merk yang dia beli murah dengan diskon cuci gudang di butik Seokjin, serta jaket kulit favorit hadiah natal tahun lalu dari pacarnya, Jungkook, sudah raib menyisakan selembar celana bokser kuning bergambar wajah tokoh kartun Spongebob.

Taehyung menatap gamang, masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari pengaruh alkohol yang barusan membuatnya ambruk.

 _Aku dimana? Kenapa aku bisa di sini?_ batin Taehyung lalu mengerutkan alis, merasakan pening kembali menyengat saraf otaknya yang masih sedikit terkontaminasi oleh air keras.

Cklek, terdengar knop diputar dan salah satu pintu—yang mana merupakan pintu toilet—di dalam kamar tersebut perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah siluet tubuh dalam balutan blus di atas dengkul dan kaki jenjang memakai selop putih yang biasa diberikan pada pengunjung hotel.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sapa wanita itu, jemarinya menarik karet gelang dari kepala, mengurai rambut hitam yang menjuntai hingga mengenai puncak dadanya yang nampak membusung padat. Dia menyisirkan jari merapikan rambut seraya berjalan mendekati Taehyung, meraih sebelah pipi namja tersebut dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di permukaan bibirnya yang masih terdiam.

"Baumu alkohol," desis bibir merah muda itu yang berakhir dengan mendengus tidak suka sementara Taehyung hanya gamang menatapnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa di sini..." bisik Taehyung. "...Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook menoleh, balik menatap namja yang tengah duduk di kursi dengan mata menyorot tidak mengerti. "Karena kau berpesta dengan bosmu?" jawabnya dengan kalimat pertanyaan. "Pestanya ada di bar lantai bawah," dia mengimbuhi sembari mengarahkan telunjuk ke lantai.

"Dia bukan bosku. Dia sutradara film yang kemarin." Taehyung membenarkan.

"Sama saja." Jungkook mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli.

"Maksudku, kenapa aku bisa ada di kamar ini?" Taehyung menspesifikasikan pertanyaannya. "Dan kenapa kau bisa ada di sini juga?" tambahnya.

"Tanyalah pada Hoseok Oppa. Kenapa dia menelponku dengan nada panik menyuruhku untuk buru-buru ke sini karena mengira kau sudah mati setelah minum whisky," ketus Jungkook.

Bibir Taehyung ber-oh pendek.

"Oppa, kau sendiri tahu kau tidak kuat minum alkohol tapi kenapa malah mengambil whisky? Kalau kau mau mati, setidaknya nikahi dulu aku. Aku tidak mau kau tinggalkan tanpa mendapat hak warisan. Tapi kalau kau sudah menulis namaku di surat wasiat, aku bisa menerimanya. Mati saja sana," gadis tersebut mengomel, nada jengkel kentara terbias di kata-katanya.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak sengaja." Dia mendesis. "Aku pikir itu air putih. Tak tahunya itu whisky—"

"Gelasnya ada di dekat champagne tentu saja itu alkohol!" Jungkook menyentak. "Kalau kau mau minum air putih di bar, minum saja dari kran!"

Taehyung terkekeh. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung sudah dimarahi begitu.

Jungkook berdecak keras, menghempaskan pinggulnya dengan keras di tepi kasur hingga membuat ranjang ukuran king size tersebut bergoyang. "Kau membuat semua rencanaku berantakan," dengusnya seraya menyilangkan kaki dan meletakkan siku untuk menyangga dagu.

"Eh?" mata Taehyung terbeliak. "Jadi kau belum pergi ke tempat Jimin—"

"Tentu saja belum!" sela Jungkook cepat, kedua mata indahnya berdelik galak. "Gara-gara Oppa mabuk aku jadi kehilangan kesempatan mendapat kosmetik bagus di hari terakhir promo. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya Oppa harus tanggung jawab. Belikan aku kosmetik itu!" Jungkook menuding.

"Yah..." bahu Taehyung seketika lemas. "Itu kosmetik limited edition dari Paris dan hanya dijual di Paris. Kau sendiri tahu Jimin membawanya ke Korea sekedar untuk menarik pelanggan—"

"BELIKAN!" Jungkook menyalak, kedua tangannya memukul permukaan ranjang dengan mata berkilat tajam.

"Oke, oke, oke, akan aku belikan." Taehyung menyerah. "Aku akan minta Jimin memesannya lagi untukmu—"

"Satu set!"

"Eum, satu set—" Taehyung mengangguk.

"Dengan hair-dryer dan perawatan rambut!"

Hening.

"Berapa total semua itu?" desis Taehyung datar.

Mata bulat Jungkook memutar, "Sekitar, bayaranmu main 2 film?" dia mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk pose V lantas tersenyum manis.

Taehyung menghela napas panjang perlahan lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah," desisnya membuat gadis di hadapannya langsung melompat sambil bersorak.

"Yeay! Oppa jjang! Saranghae, Oppa! Muah muah muah!" dengan riang Jungkook mengecupi bibir Taehyung berkali-kali membuat kekasihnya tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku. Jadi bisakah kau melepaskan aku sekarang? Kau sudah tidak marah 'kan?" Taehyung memberi isyarat pada kedua tangan dan kakinya yang masih terikat di kursi.

"Eyy, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu." Jungkook manyun.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu mengikatku seperti ini?" raut muka Taehyung kembali berubah tidak mengerti.

"Oppa, kita 'kan sudah lama tidak 'bermain'." Gadis tersebut mengedipkan sebelah mata. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Taehyung untuk mengerti dan kemudian dia ber-ah paham.

"Kau mau BDSM lagi?" tebaknya yang langsung mendapat teriakan keras.

"Tidak!" Jungkook mendelik. "Itu merugikan. Butuh seminggu lebih untuk menghilangkan warna memarnya di kulitku. Aku merawat kulit ini dengan segunung uang dan kau menghancurkannya dalam semalam. Hiks, kulit mulusku yang malang~" Jungkook mengusap kedua lengannya dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Kau sendiri yang mengusulkan ide itu, kau bilang kau bosan kalau hanya tidur yang biasanya." Taehyung mencibir.

"Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mencambukku sekeras itu!" kembali suara Jungkook meninggi.

"Kau seksi," puji Taehyung singkat dan sekejab sukses membuat kedua pipi rose di hadapannya merona cantik.

"G-gombal," dengan gugup Jungkook membuang muka, kembali melepaskan kekehan kekasihnya. Di detik selanjutnya gadis itu bangkit dari tepi ranjang.

"Back to topic. Aku sudah bertanya pada Hoseok Oppa dan dia bilang kau tidak punya jadwal sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Hanya meeting yang cukup dihadiri oleh perwakilanmu. Jadi—" kalimatnya menggantung.

"Jadi?" Taehyung menunggu.

"Jadi, kau mau yang seperti apa—" gadis bertubuh ramping dengan pipi chubby, dada membusung dan garis pinggul melengkung memanjakan mata tersebut mencondongkan badan ke depan hidung Taehyung, meletakkan kedua tangan di pegangan kursi untuk memperangkapnya. "—Oppa?"

Pria bermata monolid itu menyeringai. "Apapun yang kau kehendaki, Tuan Putri," jawabnya dengan suara bass yang dibuat sangat rendah, lebih dari cukup untuk mengirimkan langsung getaran seraknya ke dalam dada Jungkook dan turun menggelitik perutnya.

"Jangan bersikap sok keren hanya karena kau aktor terkenal," bisik si gadis, semakin mendekatkan wajah, menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya pada hidung mancung Taehyung.

"Aku tidak cuma terkenal." Lelakinya tersenyum. "Aku juga tampan dan digilai banyak wanita. Mereka bilang mereka rela aku tiduri tanpa harus membayar, apalagi harus membelikan kosmetik."

Kini ganti Jungkook yang menyeringai. "Jadi kau keberatan kalau aku minta yang macam-macam?" dia membuat kedua hidung mereka bersisian yang mengakibatkan permukaan bibirnya nyaris bersentuhan.

"Tidak juga," desis Taehyung mulai hilang fokus karena warna merah bibir Jungkook terlihat sangat mengundangnya di jarak sedekat ini. "Permintaanmu yang macam-macam hanya membuatmu semakin cantik. Aku menyukainya."

Jungkook tersenyum. "Aku juga menyukaimu." Lantas mendaratkan belahan plumnya pada milik Taehyung, menekannya, mengemut, melumat, namun lelakinya mendahului rute dengan menggigit bibir bawah gadis itu hingga tanpa sadar pemiliknya melenguh. Dengan rakus Taehyung segera memasukkan lidah, menjilat apapun di dalam mulut kekasihnya lalu mengklaim semua itu adalah miliknya.

"Ahh..." Jungkook mendesah dengan sengaja sembari mengulum gemas lidah lincah kekasihnya, melepaskan geraman tidak sabar namja tersebut di mulutnya dan saat dia semakin memiringkan kepala, menempatkan diri di sudut paling strategis untuk mendominasi ciuman, Jungkook menarik diri.

Berdua mereka saling menatap dengan napas terengah-engah. Jungkook menyeringai, bibirnya sudah membengkak basah, pun dengan Taehyung. Gadis itu kembali mendekatkan wajah.

"Suka?" dia berbisik lantas menelengkan kepala, mendaratkan kecupan di salah satu urat di leher Taehyung dan terus hingga sepanjang sisinya. Jungkook memindahkan tangan ke sebelah leher kekasihnya yang lain, mengusapnya lembut dengan ujung jari, memberikan sensasi menggelitik yang sama dengan bibirnya, membawanya menuju area sensitif yang sudah sangat dia hapal berada di bagian bawah belakang telinga Taehyung.

"Ah, Jungkook..." Taehyung mulai mendesis, kedua matanya terpejam merasakan geli lidah Jungkook yang diseret-seret di kulit lehernya maupun sengatan-sengatan kecil yang diberikan gadis bergigi bunny tersebut melalui gigitan menyisakan beberapa titik merah nyaris kasat mata.

"Aku benci kenyataan aku tidak bisa memberimu mark sementara kau selalu menggambariku dengan seenaknya. Aktor apa, kau cuma orang jaim yang menyebalkan," gerutu Jungkook memindahkan mulut ke depan kerongkongan Taehyung, membuat kekasihnya mendongak guna memberinya akses lebih mudah.

"Karya seni kualitas bagus lebih banyak diincar orang, jadi aku harus memperjelas stiker namaku supaya mereka tahu kau adalah milikku."

Jungkook terkekeh kecil, melepaskan adams apple Taehyung dan kembali beralih pada wajahnya. "Kau sangat pintar beralasan."

"Tapi kau suka 'kan?" Taehyung menyeringai yang kali ini membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah sebuah ciuman panjang dimana Jungkook tidak lagi menolak saat dia menjelajah lebih dalam ke ruang bicaranya hingga melepaskan erangan frustasi gadis tersebut, meski di sini yang sebenarnya berada dalam posisi paling depresi jelas-jelas adalah Taehyung.

Dalam posisi terikat dia tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal di saat dia merasa punya segudang 'kewajiban'. Dimulai dari bibir Jungkook yang memerah ranum, lehernya yang putih, cekungan di atas tulang selangkanya, kedua dadanya yang menggantung nganggur, pinggangnya yang kecil, dan tidak ketinggalan bulatan bokongnya yang kini tengah menungging masih tertutupi oleh rok, Taehyung merutuki diri karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan semua itu.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan aku sekarang?" pinta Taehyung memelas begitu pagutannya berjeda. Dia mencoba menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya yang kemudian hanya berakhir dengan meringis menahan perih sebab sepertinya tali tersebut sudah membuat kulitnya lecet.

"Bersabarlah. Pertunjukan baru akan dimulai." Jungkook mengecup singkat bibir Taehyung dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Dia berjalan menjauhi kursi kekasihnya untuk meraih tas yang tergolek di atas ranjang.

"Aku baru saja mendapat barang bagus. Aku benar-benar ingin kau melihat ini secepatnya, Oppa," kicau gadis tersebut dengan riang, tangannya mengambil sebuah kantong plastik yang memiliki cap logo butik yang dikenal Taehyung sebagai branded papan atas pakaian dalam wanita.

Namja itu menyeringai.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," ujar Jungkook lantas melompat-lompat kecil ke pintu kamar mandi. "Tidak boleh mengintip!" katanya memperingatkan sebelum menutup pintu, meninggalkan kekasihnya yang cuma bisa melengos tidak percaya.

Bagaimana Taehyung bisa mengintip kalau dia saja masih terikat seperti ini. Lucu sekali pacar cantiknya yang satu itu.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, pintu toilet kembali terbuka. Hal pertama yang Taehyung lihat adalah sebuah kaki jenjang putih yang sengaja dipamerkan kemulusannya dari ujung kuku hingga pangkal paha. Terekspos sempurna tanpa selembar benang pun menutupi. Namja itu tersenyum, tidak terpengaruh dengan pemandangan tersebut sebab dia sudah sering melihat yang serupa itu di hari-harinya sebagai budak dunia hiburan.

Kaki putih ditarik masuk ke dalam toilet, digantikan oleh kepala Jungkook yang menyembul keluar memperlihatkan cengiran imut gigi bunny-nya beserta rambut yang nampak menjuntai panjang berantakan.

"Mau short hair apa long hair?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung memutar mata sejenak. "Short hair."

Gadisnya menjentikkan jari dan kembali menghilang ke dalam toilet. Taehyung terkekeh melihat tingkahnya yang sama sekali tidak sepadan dengan anugerah bentuk tubuh sempurna yang dia miliki. Jungkook masih terlalu imut dan kekanakan untuk ukuran seorang gadis dewasa berbadan seksi.

"Ci luk ba!" kepala yeoja itu kembali menyembul keluar, kali ini dengan rambut panjang sudah dijepit ke atas menyisakan beberapa helaian halus surai menghias indah jenjang lehernya. Taehyung segera mengarahkan perhatian ke sumber suara dan hal tersebut membuat Jungkook tersenyum senang. Dengan cepat gadis itu kembali bersembunyi ke dalam toilet.

Yang pertama terlihat—kembali—sebuah kaki jenjang, diikuti oleh kaki jenjang yang lain dan sampai di sini, Taehyung menahan napas. Jungkook berdiri bak foto model, kedua tangan di pinggang dan kepala miring memperlihatkan kulit lehernya. Saat ini gadis tersebut tengah mengenakan sebuah lingerie merah marun dengan aksen renda hitam di setiap tepinya. Bermodel kerah wrap dress dengan lengan sesikut yang menutupkan kain transparan hingga batas bawah selangkangan, memberikan poin penting pada kedua kakinya membuatnya terlihat lebih tinggi dan semampai. Tak hanya itu, ketika Jungkook membalikkan badan Taehyung bisa melihat punggung mulus gadis tersebut tertutupi hanya oleh kain tembus pandang tanpa ada kaitan bra sama sekali. Dari depan tidak nampak jika Jungkook tidak memakai bra dikarenakan ada jahitan renda tepat di bagian dada, menghalangi mata untuk mengintip pada kedua puncaknya.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak? Hm? Hm?" Jungkook berpose beberapa kali dan memutar badan tanpa tahu jika Taehyung mulai merasa tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya.

"Cantik." Hanya itu pujian yang bisa dipikirkan oleh Taehyung, namun cukup untuk membuat gadisnya tersenyum lebar.

"Model ini cuma tersisa satu dan aku sangat beruntung mendapatkannya." Dia mengoceh riang, lebih sibuk mengagumi pakaian barunya daripada mengurus Taehyung yang mulai gelisah di atas kursi.

"Aku sudah lama ingin lingerie yang tidak babydoll karena model seperti itu terlalu mainstream." Jungkook memperbaiki letak kerah di lehernya dan kembali berputar-putar mematutkan diri. "Ah, aku jadi ingin difoto~"

Taehyung nyengir masam. "Aku akan membantumu berfoto nanti tapi..." kalimatnya terhenti sejenak. "Bisakah kau ke sini dulu sekarang? Aku butuh sedikit bantuan," cicitnya kemudian.

"Omo!" Jungkook menutupkan telapak tangan ke depan mulut, memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut dengan gesture paling cute yang pernah Taehyung lihat—ah, pacarnya memang sangat cute apapun yang dia lakukan.

"Maaf, aku lupa." Jungkook segera mendekati Taehyung. Gadis tersebut berlutut tepat di antara kedua kaki kekasihnya yang melebar akibat masing-masing terikat pada kaki kursi. Mata lebarnya menatap lurus pada tenda yang sudah terbentuk di celana bokser Taehyung.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Jungkook sembari menyentuhkan ujung jari pada bagian bawah tenda Taehyung, melepaskan erangan lirih namja itu.

"Sejak kau keluar memakai itu," desis Taehyung, kedua alisnya mengerut merasakan sensasi sengatan samar dari jari Jungkook yang terus mengusap bagian selatannya naik dan turun.

"Bukan dari sejak kita berciuman?" mata Jungkook berkilat protes namun hanya smirk tipis yang menjawab kekecewaannya.

"Aku tidak akan terpengaruh kalau hanya seperti itu—" dengan cepat Taehyung menambahi. "—kalau begitu saja aku 'bangun', apa kabar dengan scene kissing di semua filmku? Masa iya setiap kali berciuman aku harus berakhir dengan meniduri mereka?"

"Tapi kau tidak memberiku dispensasi." Jungkook mem-pout-kan bibir, memindahkan jari ke bagian lebih bawah milik Taehyung, mengusap-usap kedua bolanya sambil sesekali meremas pelan membuat si pemilik mengerang lebih keras.

"Cuma kau..." napas Taehyung tersengal. "...kalau berbaju seksi—" ucapannya tidak selesai sebab Jungkook lebih dulu menutup mulutnya dengan ciuman. Pagutan kali ini lebih panas, lebih liar dan lebih menuntut, terutama karena tangan Jungkook sama sekali tidak berhenti memainkan Taehyung di bawah, membuat tendanya semakin tinggi dan namja itu pun habis kesabaran.

"Aku mohon, Jungkook-ah. Satu tangan saja ... satu tangan tidak apa-apa, aku mohon lepaskan aku..." pinta Taehyung, kedua matanya nampak memelas dan dia tidak berhenti mencoba menarik paksa pergelangan tangannya tanpa peduli jika nantinya tali itu semakin menyakiti kulit serta dapat meninggalkan bekas.

"Anni." Si gadis menolak, meraih sebelah leher Taehyung, mengusap belakang telinganya. "Ini hukuman karena kau tidak terpengaruh oleh ciumanku—" Jungkook mendekatkan bibir ke cuping kekasihnya. "—padahal itu saja sudah membuatku BASAH, Oppa," lanjutnya penuh penekanan lantas mendaratkan ujung lidah di telinga Taehyung yang meloloskan erangan panjang suara bass bernada rendah tersebut ditambah oleh remasan Jungkook di bawah sana, Taehyung hanya dapat menggeliat putus asa.

"Jungkook-ah, aku mohoonhh ahh..." Taehyung kembali memelas, memiringkan kepala membiarkan gadisnya mendaratkan kecupan demi kecupan yang meninggalkan jejak basah di kulit tan lehernya.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, hanya membawa bibirnya bergerak semakin ke bawah bersama dengan tangannya. Gadis itu mengusap abs samar di perut Taehyung, dalam hati bersyukur memiliki pacar seorang aktor yang membuatnya menjadi sangat memperhatikan wajah serta penampilan, mengingat saat sekolah dulu pria yang sudah menjalin kasih dengannya sejak SMA tersebut merupakan orang yang cuek pol-polan pada apa-apa yang dia pakai.

Taehyung remaja adalah fashion terrorist, dekil, jarang mandi, dan tidak ambil pusing meski dia harus kalang kabut pergi ke sekolah tanpa sempat mencuci muka karena sudah terlambat. Jungkook benar-benar bersyukur ketika pada akhirnya sebuah agensi menawari Taehyung untuk mencoba peruntungan di dunia akting, menyadari ada nilai jual pada wajah lusuh serta postur tubuh gembelnya yang tegap serupa model. Walau di awal gadis tersebut merasa khawatir juga sebab setahunya setiap kali ada orang tampan debut di dunia hiburan dia akan langsung dikerubuti oleh kucing-kucing penggoda berwajah plastik dengan dada silikon. Tapi beruntung Taehyung masih menjadi orang yang cuek setelah debut, dia tidak pernah mempedulikan hal selain makanan dan pekerjaannya. Usai syuting pun dia selalu langsung pulang untuk jatuh di pelukan Jungkook, merengek minta diusap kepalanya sambil mengusel-uselkan wajah dengan manja ke perut gadis itu.

Jungkook membawa naik tangannya ke salah satu puting Taehyung bersamaan dengan bibirnya sampai di sebelah lain dada bidang namja tersebut. Dia menggerakkan ujung basah lidahnya memutari sekitar tonjolan coklat kekasihnya yang sudah menegang, pun dengan ujung jari lentiknya di petak dada Taehyung yang lain.

"Jungkook..." si pemilik tubuh menggelinjang, mengerang keras merutuki desakan hasrat dan tuntutan keinginan yang menguar dari tiap jengkal permukaan kulitnya yang mulai berkilat karena keringat. Berkali-kali Taehyung tanpa sadar menarik kedua kaki dan tangan akibat rangsangan Jungkook, namun begitu sadar ikatan tali di tubuhnya sangat kuat mencengkeram, dia hanya bisa mengerang frustasi.

Sekarang Jungkook sudah sepenuhnya mengulum dada Taehyung, menghisapnya kuat seperti bayi menyusu pada ibunya dengan bagian dada lain dimanjakan oleh jemarinya, dijepit dan dipelintir sedemikian rupa hingga—kembali—desahan putus asa keluar dari pita suara bass Taehyung. Tanpa sadar namja itu membusurkan punggungnya.

"Apa kau—" Taehyung bicara terbata-bata. "—begitu marah karena tidak bisa membeli kosmetik, Jungkook-ah? Sampai kau melakukan ini padaku?" mata kelam namja tersebut nampak menyorot gelap tertutupi oleh hasrat dan keinginan yang besar sementara bibirnya terengah sambil sesekali dia gigit sendiri untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa lapar akan kulit mulus yang kini sudah berdiri meninggalkannya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Jungkook, melepas penjepit rambut membuat surai hitamnya menggantung panjang sebelum kemudian kembali dia satukan dan membawanya untuk dijepit lagi ke atas dengan lebih rapi. Gadis tersebut melonggarkan ikatan sabuk di pinggangnya membuat kerah wrap dress-nya longgar dan melorot hingga memperlihatkan tulang selangka yang masih putih bersih dari noda. Melihat itu Taehyung menelan ludah dengan seret, kembali merasakan desakan mendadak dari dalam diri yang mengharuskannya untuk segera meraih bahu sempit tersebut lalu membuat tanda di sana sebanyak mungkin, semerah mungkin, kalau perlu sampai orang yang melihatnya dari jarak seratus meter bisa melihat kissmark itu dan langsung ngeh jika Jeon Jungkook sudah ada yang memiliki.

Taehyung begitu fokus pada bahu Jungkook hingga tidak sadar jika wajah pemilik pundak tersebut sudah kembali berada dekat di depan ujung hidungnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook memandang mata coklat lelakinya yang hanya menatap kosong menjawab.

Sepertinya Taehyung sudah berada di batas kekuatannya menghadapi seluruh tekanan ini, dibuat terangsang sedemikian rupa namun tidak dapat melampiaskannya sama sekali di saat dia yang biasanya adalah seorang yang tidak pernah membatasi dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh Jungkook. Dia selalu menunjukkan rasa cinta dan gemasnya pada sang kekasih tidak peduli dimana tempat mereka berada. Memainkan rambut, mengusap pinggang, dan menekan-nekankan ujung hidung ke lengan Jungkook adalah hal kecil yang dia biasa lakukan bila berada di hadapan orang banyak. Namun begitu keadaan sudah sedikit memberi privasi, Taehyung akan langsung menerjang, memeluknya, mencium, bahkan tidak segan-segan bercumbu. Jungkook sendiri juga bukan orang yang ribet menerima rangsangan. Berdua mereka adalah orang muda berdarah panas yang selalu siap melakukan seks dimana pun dan kapan pun hingga teman-teman dekatnya berkomentar,

"Di masa depan kalian pasti akan punya anak lusinan seperti kucing."

Bersamaan, Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya menertawakannya.

"Oppa, kau basah," celetuk si gadis lantas memandang puncak celana bokser Taehyung yang memang sudah kuyup oleh cairan pencuci mulutnya. Taehyung sendiri hanya melirik sekilas ke bawah dan segera mengembalikan pandangan pada wajah Jungkook bergantian dengan belahan dagingnya yang menggantung ranum.

"Eotteoke...?" suara Jungkook terdengar kecil, sengaja dibuat sepolos mungkin menyamai nada pertanyaan anak kecil yang kebingungan.

Sial, dia sangat pintar menggoda orang!

Taehyung bisa merasakan pre-cum-nya merembes lagi.

"Kau mau aku membersihkannya, Oppa?" tanya Jungkook dengan dua mata berbinar cemerlang layaknya mata seorang balita ketika mendapat mainan favoritnya.

"Tapi aku tidak pandai melakukannya," gadis tersebut mencicit. "Karena—" dia kembali mendekatkan mulut ke telinga Taehyung membisikkan, "—aku sendiri basah dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

 _Aaaaaarrgghhhh! Cukup, Jeon Jungkook!_

Taehyung memukulkan belakang kepalanya ke sandaran kursi, membiarkan bagian selatannya berkedut merespon yeoja itu dan semakin membasahi celananya. Di sisi lain, Jungkook malah tergelak.

"Kau lucu sekali, Oppa," tawanya. "Aigoo aigoo, maafkan aku~" gadis tersebut meraih kedua belah pipi kekasihnya yang sudah memerah efek dari suhu tubuhnya yang juga memanas.

"Setelah ini selesai, aku janji aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun," desis wanita yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Taehyung itu sambil melumat bibir lelakinya lalu turun untuk mengecupi rahang menuju leher dan belakang telinga.

Tentu saja Jungkook harus mau melakukan apapun untuk Taehyung kalau dia tidak ingin namja tersebut berbalik melampiaskannya pada wanita lain! Dalam hati, Taehyung bersumpah akan membuat pacarnya membayar mahal untuk ini. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri begitu semua tali di tubuhnya terlepas, dia tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook turun dari tempat tidur. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, bahkan jika gadis itu menangis kelelahan sekalipun dia akan tetap menghantamnya habis-habisan. Taehyung bersumpah demi tenda basah yang terasa semakin menyakitkan di dalam celananya sekarang.

"Oppa~" Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung sekilas. "Jangan melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan, eum?" tanyanya dengan bibir cemberut yang dibuat manyun menggemaskan, dia kesal sebab dia ada di hadapan kekasihnya dengan keadaan nyaris telanjang sekarang tapi namja itu malah menerawangkan mata dengan blank.

Perlahan smirk Taehyung muncul. "Aku memikirkan..." suaranya terdengar serak dan pelan. "Kau ada di tempat tidur. Dengan kaki terbuka. Kissmark di sana sini. Dan kau menangis minta berhenti, tapi aku tidak mau menghentikannya."

Jungkook tercenung, namun kemudian dia tersenyum, kembali memajukan kepala di depan hidung Taehyung. "Aku menantikannya," ujar gadis itu, kilat nafsu bersinar jelas di kedua mata indahnya. "Pastikan kau akan membuatku seperti itu, Oppa." Dia mengedipkan sebelah mata dan kekasihnya menjawab dengan seringaian.

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus membersihkan ini dulu 'kan?" Jungkook beralih ke selangkangan Taehyung, berlutut kembali untuk mensejajarkan wajah pada tendanya yang entah sejak kapan dia rasa sudah semakin tinggi saja.

"Oppa, ini apa?" tanya Jungkook menatap datar pada celana Taehyung. "Kau bisa merobek anak perawan dengan benda sebesar ini," tunjuknya blak-blakan dengan sangat tidak sopan, tapi kekasihnya hanya terkekeh.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk merobek perawan. Rasamu masih sama seperti saat perawan."

"Bukan aku yang masih sama." Jungkook merengut. "Kau saja yang terlalu besar. Kalau diingat-ingat, aku pikir aku akan mati saat pertama kali kita melakukannya. Kau memaksa masuk membuatku berpikir seks tidak ada bedanya dengan pembunuhan terselubung. Rasanya benar-benar sakit."

"Tapi sekarang kau ketagihan 'kan?" Taehyung kembali terkekeh.

"Tetap saja rasanya sakit!" Jungkook menyentak.

"Itu salahmu karena kau sempit." Taehyung tidak mau mengalah.

"Salah dia karena—" tangan Jungkook mencengkeram kesal puncak bokser Taehyung yang sekejab langsung membuat pinggul pemakainya tersentak kuat.

"OMO! Apa sudah sesensitif itu?" mata gadis tersebut membulat terkejut. "Perasaan, aku tidak melakukan hal yang berlebihan."

 _Hal yang tidak berlebihan kau bilang?_ Dalam hati Taehyung berdecak tidak percaya, kedua alisnya mengerut dan napasnya tersengal karena kaget akibat gerakan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba barusan.

Jeon Jungkook sepertinya benar-benar harus segera disadarkan tentang kenyataan jika cara dia menggigit bibir saja sudah bisa membuat para lelaki ketar-ketir mencoba menguasai hormon. Apalagi kalau disuguhi tubuhnya yang hanya memakai lingerie transparan dengan tambahan sedikit ciuman, lumatan, usapan ... dan Jungkook bilang kesemuanya itu 'BUKAN HAL YANG BERLEBIHAN'!?

Kim Taehyung, kau harus segera pergi ke gereja dan membaptis dirimu karena sepertinya Tuhan sudah terlalu marah padamu hingga memberimu cobaan berupa pacar cantik super horny begini. Semoga kau mendapatkan pengampunan-Nya. Amin.

Erangan panjang kembali bergema ke setiap sudut kamar hotel ketika telapak cantik tangan Jungkook mengusap tenda Taehyung. Sesekali membawa jari-jarinya ke bagian bawah bola namja itu, meremasnya, menekan-nekan satu titik di bawah sana hingga pemiliknya tersentak hebat. Jungkook memindahkan tangan kembali ke bagian atas, mengusap, mencengkeram, sekaligus sedikit menekannya sebab kini pinggul pria di hadapannya mulai terangkat dari permukaan kursi, mencoba menggesekkan sendiri miliknya ke tangan Jungkook dengan lebih brutal, mencari kepuasan lebih yang sekarang benar-benar dibutuhkan oleh tubuhnya.

"Ah, Jungkook... aku mohon..." Taehyung memelas di antara berisik suara desahan dan erangan frustasinya. Lebam merah telah jelas terlihat di kedua pergelangan tangannya yang tak lelah memberontak dari ikatan kuat tali, membuat kursi beberapa kali berderak nyaris hilang keseimbangan.

"A-ah, Jungkook... a-aku, aku..." Taehyung terbata, napasnya tersengal manakala dia merasakan ada yang berputar kuat di dalam perutnya dan turun deras ke bagian tubuhnya. Rasa yang familiar. Jungkook seolah mengerti itu, dia mempercepat usapannya, meremas, menggoyangkannya dengan kuat hingga erangan keras merobek bibir Taehyung serupa auman raja hutan yang sedang mendeklarasikan kekuasaannya ke seluruh penjuru belantara. Pinggul namja itu menyentak kuat ke atas, ditahan oleh tangan Jungkook yang bisa merasakan panas benih Taehyung tumpah di dalam celananya.

Taehyung memejamkan mata erat, masih berada di puncak dunia putihnya, mengeluh, dan baru perlahan menurunkan pinggul kembali ke permukaan kursi setelah menyelesaikan beberapa hentakan kecil terakhir anggota tubuhnya yang over-sensitif. Pria itu terengah, keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, lima detik berlalu dan dia baru mampu membuka mata, dengan lelah memandang Jungkook yang masih berlutut di tengah-tengah kakinya sedang mengemut jari yang sempat basah terkena rembesan air cinta Taehyung di serat kain celana boksernya.

Jungkook mengeluarkan jari dari dalam mulut dengan gesture pelan, entah disengaja atau tidak, memunculkan kilat mata Taehyung dan membuat bagian selatannya yang masih membentuk tenda kokoh kembali berkedut riang.

"Oppa," panggil Jungkook. "Kau mengotori celanamu. Memang kau punya celana ganti?" mata lebar gadis itu berkedip polos.

Taehyung tertegun.

Eh? Iya ya.

 **-END-  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **atau mau NEXT?**

 **mari dipilih, wkwkwk**

* * *

Udah sejak lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget pengen bikin GS VKook yg Jungkook-nya seksi membahenol dan nakal tapi imut unyu bikin gregetan campur aduk.  
Akhirnya kesampaian *emot mata lope-lope*

Maafkan daku sudah menodai mata kalian pagi-pagi, fufufu *kipas-kipas*


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal setelah ini semua berakhir," janji Taehyung.  
"Buat aku menyesal," ujar Jungkook. "Pastikan kau akan membuatku menyesal." Dia menyeringai.

#vkook #taekook #bts #gs #m

 **Touch My Body  
2**

Suasana lengang. Hanya detik jam yang terdengar mengetuk keras. Sepasang mata coklat memandang ventilasi di atas tirai jendela lebar dan menemukan cahaya terang terbias di sana. Dia tidak tahu pasti jam berapa sekarang namun melihat dari cerahnya matahari yang bersinar, saat ini mungkin sudah melebihi pukul sembilan atau sepuluh pagi.

Perlahan Taehyung menghela napas, dia mengalihkan pandangan dan menundukkan kepala, mendaratkan tatapan pada sepasang tangan putih berjari lentik yang tengah mengusapkan tisu basah pada tempat di tengah-tengah kakinya. Bibir gadis itu mengerucut, menggumamkan omelan seiring dengan pekerjaannya yang sudah hampir selesai.

"Kau jorok sekali," gerutu Jungkook masih belum berhenti, mengusap jejak putih terakhir di kulit kekasihnya baru kemudian membersihkan tangan serta sela-sela jarinya sendiri dengan lembaran tisu lain.

"Bagaimana bisa kau keluar begitu banyak, Oppa? Aku bahkan belum terlibat. Awas saja kalau kau sudah kehabisan sebelum aku kebagian. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu selamanya," ancam si cantik dengan tangan terkepal menggenggam seluruh tisu bekas yang hendak dia buang ke tempat sampah.

Mendengar itu Taehyung hanya terkekeh. "Kalau aku kehabisan kau hanya tinggal membantuku membuatnya lagi," candanya.

Jungkook mencibir, berjongkok di depan kaki kekasihnya untuk mengikatkan lagi tali di pergelangan yang sempat dia urai guna melepas bokser Taehyung barusan.

"Kita belum selesai?" Taehyung bertanya heran, mencoba menganggu gerakan tangan Jungkook supaya ikatan tali pada kakinya sedikit longgar namun si gadis ternyata punya kekuatan lebih yang cukup bisa memaksa pemuda itu untuk berhenti berontak dan diam. Taehyung memutar mata, memutuskan untuk pasrah begitu saja berada di bawah kekuasaan kekasihnya. Sambil menunggu gadis tersebut selesai, dia mengetukkan ujung jari ke pegangan kursi, berdendang dalam gumaman.

Usai mengencangkan simpul terakhir, Jungkook bangkit berdiri, segera mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan mendapatkan bibir Taehyung ke dalam mulutnya. Pemuda itu membalas, menyusupkan lidah di antara deretan gigi kelinci yang terbuka menyambut pagutannya. Jungkook mengerang merasakan ujung lidah Taehyung mengenai langit-langit rongga mulut menciptakan rasa geli dan untuk itu kekasihnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau terlihat memalukan, Oppa," ledek Jungkook ketika bibir mereka berdua terlepas. Dia terkikik memandang kondisi kekasihnya yang duduk terikat dengan rambut kusut berkeringat begitu pun seluruh kulit tannya. Tubuh Taehyung terekspos dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubun tanpa tertutupi selembar benang ditambah dengan batangnya tegak teracung dan dikelilingi urat yang mulai bermunculan.

"Siapa yang membuatku terlihat memalukan begini, eoh?" balas Taehyung, mengeluarkan lidah untuk menjilat sekitar mulut yang masih menyimpan rasa seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Haruskah aku memfotomu?" mata bundar Jungkook berpijar cerah. "Lalu di-upload di internet dengan tulisan 'Foto Bugil Kim Taehyung'—ah, bukan! 'Aktor Pujaan Seluruh Wanita Korea Selatan, Kim Taehyung, Berpose Bugil untuk Gaya Seks Ekstrim'!" gadis itu bersemangat. "Oppa, bayangkan akan sepopuler apa kau nanti!"

Taehyung tertawa hambar. "Aku pasti jadi sangat populer sampai-sampai aku tidak akan pernah memperlihatkan mukaku lagi di depan umum. Idemu sangat bagus Jeon Jungkook, ha-ha-ha." pemuda tersebut langsung memasang ekspresi datar. "Jangan berani melakukan itu atau aku akan membuatmu tidak pernah bisa berjalan rapat lagi selamanya."

Jungkook mengedipkan mata nakal. "Kau yakin kau sanggup melakukannya? Membuatku tidak bisa berjalan rapat lagi untuk selamanya?"

Taehyung menyeringai. "Aku hanya tidak mau melakukannya. Akan terlihat aneh kalau seorang model berjalan dengan kaki yang longgar."

"Tidak akan aneh kalau kemudian diketahui model itu berpacaran dengan seorang aktor yang lebih mirip dengan _sexy porn star._ "

"Ha-ha-ha." Taehyung tertawa masam. "Hentikan, jangan ungkit soal itu."

Giliran Jungkook tergelak. "Kau tahu, Oppa? Aku sampai tertawa berguling-guling mendengarmu salah mengeja _saxophone_ _star_ menjadi _sexy_ _porn_ _star_ , bahkan manager dan stylist-ku semuanya ikut tertawa."

"Aku tahu, kau sudah menceritakannya." Taehyung melengos menahan malu.

"Apalagi setelah itu kau menjadi viral dan banyak orang membicarakanmu," imbuh Jungkook masih terkekeh namun Taehyung hanya cemberut, pura-pura kesal.

"Ah Oppa~ jangan marah~" Jungkook merajuk kemudian, meraih rahang tajam kekasihnya dan menghadapkan wajah Taehyung tepat ke depan hidungnya. Sepasang mata bulat tersebut memandang lekat pada manik coklat yang nampak teduh menanamkan cinta hingga ke dalam relung hatinya.

"Seandainya mereka tahu Kim Taehyung memang seksi seperti aktor film porno—" Jungkook menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya, membawa jemari lentik untuk menyusuri garis tegas rahang Taehyung, bergerak turun di sepanjang urat leher, dan bermain-main pada tulang selangka yang menonjol keluar.

"Kau ingin mereka tahu?" bisik Taehyung, hasrat tersampaikan sempurna pada nada suaranya yang berat dan serak, membuat titik sensitif Jungkook mendadak terasa gatal mendambakan sentuhan.

"Tidak." Gadis tersebut menjawab hampir mendesah, matanya berkabut, tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan dari sihir retina Taehyung yang seolah mengikat dan menariknya sampai tak kuasa menjauh. Taehyung yang sedang diikat tali, namun Jungkook yang justru tidak dapat melarikan diri.

"Kau milikku," Jungkook menggerakkan tangan untuk menyentuh dada bidang kecoklatan kekasihnya, merabainya singkat lalu turun sampai hinggap di tulang pinggul yang menonjol. "Tak 'kan kubiarkan mereka tahu."

Taehyung tersenyum miring. "Tapi mereka sudah tahu." dia menggigit bibir merasakan ujung jari gadisnya mulai nakal menyusup ke bawah sela-sela kaki. "Mereka tahu aku seksi dan membuat siapapun terangsang untuk menyentuhku."

"Kalau begitu tak 'kan kubiarkan mereka menyentuhmu—" Jungkook membawa tangannya meremas kedua bola yang kemudian membuat Taehyung mengeluarkan suara erangan panjang. "—seperti aku menyentuhmu." Gadis itu memperangkap mulut kekasihnya seiring dengan ia memindahkan jari menggenggam tubuh Taehyung yang terasa berkedut kuat di telapak tangan.

"Jungkook-ah—ah..." Taehyung mencoba bicara di sela pagutan. "Aku—umph, jangan... oh, tunggu..." dia hendak menyampaikan sesuatu namun gadisnya enggan memberi jeda, pun dengan tangan yang juga tidak menghentikan gerakan memijat naik dan turun.

"Hentikan..." Taehyung belum menyerah, menghindari bibir Jungkook untuk mengalunkan erangan sedangkan kedua tangan serta kakinya terus berontak berusaha lepas dari ikatan tali entah karena pengaruh rangsangan maupun karena ingin menjamah tubuh Jungkook yang masih molek, tak berkeringat, dan hanya ditutupi selembar tipis lingerie.

Jungkook menghentikan gerakannya—menuruti keinginan Taehyung—melepaskan tangan yang basah akibat cairan bening sang kekasih dan menjilatnya singkat sebelum kemudian kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan lidah memabukkan Taehyung.

"Biarkan aku menyentuhmu," pemuda itu memohon, kedua mata tajamnya sayu menjanjikan kepuasan dan pipinya memerah di atas kulit tan yang mengalirkan keringat.

"Tentu saja, Oppa," jawab Jungkook berbisik. "Apapun untukmu, semua yang kau mau."

Si gadis meletakkan satu lutut di permukaan kursi yang terlihat berada di tengah-tengah paha Taehyung yang terbuka lebar lantas perlahan mendaratkan sela kakinya pada telapak tangan besar yang tengadah terikat di pegangan kursi.

Jungkook mengerang keras merasakan jari Taehyung menyambut kedatangannya seperti yang ia inginkan. Tubuh gadis tersebut menggeliat ketika kekasihnya mengusap tempat yang tepat di balik balutan kain celana dalam.

"Kau sangat basah, Sayang..." desis Taehyung penuh kekaguman menyadari betapa lembab tubuh gadisnya sekarang dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Kedua pipi chubby-nya mulai memerah.

"Sudah aku bilang padamu, Oppa..." dia mendekatkan diri pada Taehyung tanpa menjauhkan sela kaki dari tangkupan tangan lelaki itu. "...aku sangat basah sampai aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa." Jungkook mengecup bibir kekasihnya namun kemudian tidak sanggup melanjutkan sebab Taehyung kembali bergerak di bawah sana, memberikan usapan lembut, menempatkan jari di tengah-tengah belahan, dan menekan perlahan tonjolan sebesar biji kacang yang telah menegang.

"Oppa—ah..." Jungkook menggeliat seperti menari, menyingkapkan helaian rambutnya ke belakang dengan tangan dan menyentuh leher jenjangnya sendiri, menggenggam kedua dada sembari luwes menggerakkan pinggul menjamahkan badan pada jari pembawa kenikmatan milik kekasihnya.

"Kau sangat cantik..." puji Taehyung menyimpan erangan, merasakan bagian tubuhnya berkedut kuat dan hasrat bergejolak namun kesemua itu dihentikan oleh hanya seutas tali jahanam.

Jungkook menjatuhkan diri pada kekasihnya, berpegangan di bahu lebar Taehyung, mengecup bibir pemuda tersebut. "Aku milikmu, Oppa—ah ahh..." gadis itu membenamkan wajah pada ceruk leher coklat yang sudah berkeringat, bibirnya terbuka hingga Taehyung bisa merasakan gigi Jungkook membasahi kulitnya seperti cairan yeoja tersebut yang juga tumpah hingga menetes ke lantai menembus serat kain celana.

Napas Jungkook memburu, kedua tangannya gemetar mencari pegangan di seluruh bagian tubuh Taehyung dan ketika dengan iseng pemuda itu mengusapkan lagi ujung jari pada tempat yang masih sensitif, gadisnya menjawab dengan desahan spontan.

"Kau benar-benar sangat mudah terangsang." Ada rima geli dan meledek di kalimat Taehyung mengundang delikan kesal Jungkook di atas pipi yang telah merona marun.

"Itu karena aku sudah menahannya sejak tadi," bela si gadis.

"Alasan," balas Taehyung kali ini dengan senyuman miring.

"Punya wanita lebih pendek daripada pria, jadi jangan salahkan aku!" Jungkook menghardik berhasil membuat kekasihnya tergelak. "Tertawa saja terus dan aku akan meninggalkan Oppa di sini sekarang juga!" gadis molek tersebut berteriak kesal, dadanya naik turun menunjukkan emosi yang meletup, dan Taehyung memilih untuk mengalah, menghentikan tawa meski masih menyisakan kekehan kecil di sana sini.

"Tapi kau benar-benar cantik," ujar Taehyung tulus, membuat gadisnya tertegun dengan wajah memanas. "Aku jadi ingin menciummu—" dan Jungkook langsung memberikan apa yang diminta kekasihnya, memajukan badan, membiarkan Taehyung meneguk isi mulutnya seolah dapat membuatnya kering. Kering pun tak apa, ia tinggal meminta pemuda itu untuk mengisinya lagi dengan yang baru.

Taehyung mengakhiri pagutannya dengan sebuah kuluman gemas di bibir bawah Jungkook yang sudah memerah bengkak, lalu memindahkan kecupan pada dagu gadis tersebut, menyusuri garis rahangnya sedangkan sang pemilik hanya dapat menyusupkan jari di antara rambut kepala Taehyung, seolah ingin mematri pemuda tersebut supaya tetap di tempatnya, melanjutkan pekerjaan hingga selesai.

"Ah..." melodi indah terdengar membalas kuluman dan gigitan kecil Taehyung di kanvas putih leher jenjang kekasihnya.

"Aku ada pemotretan besok—ah... Oppa..." Jungkook memperingatkan.

"Batalkan saja," jawab Taehyung cuek, membuka mulut untuk membasahi kulit kesukaannya sebelum dia menghisapnya kuat membuat Jungkook memekik keras. Pemuda itu menarik kepala, mengagumi hasil karya yang membekas merah tua mewarnai leher sang kekasih dan bisa dia pastikan dalam beberapa jam jejak tersebut akan berubah menjadi lebam keunguan yang sulit hilang sebelum satu minggu berlalu.

Jungkook menyeringai. "Brengsek," dia memaki dalam senyuman. "Kau berani menantangku?" gadis itu naik ke pangkuan Taehyung, menarik badan tegap lelaki tersebut dari sandaran kursi untuk mengikis jarak di antara mereka berdua, dan perlahan menggerakkan pinggul membuat bagian selatan masing-masing bertemu dalam sengatan kuat yang membawa aliran panas menyebar hingga seluruh saraf tubuh.

"Jungkook-ah..." Taehyung mendaratkan bibir pada tulang selangka kekasihnya, menggigit tepi lingerie hitam, memberi isyarat supaya gadis itu melepas pakaian yang masih menggantung di kedua bahu dan Jungkook cepat tanggap. Dia melepas ikatan sabuk lingerie di pinggangnya yang membuat kain hitam tembus pandang tersebut langsung melemas kehilangan daya dan melorot turun meninggalkan pundaknya.

Taehyung mengulum puncak bahu Jungkook, membawa bibirnya yang basah untuk turun ke daging membusung di bawah yang berhimpitan membentuk sebuah belahan dalam sementara pemiliknya hanya dapat mengesah.

"Oppa..." Jungkook mengusap kepala Taehyung, menyingkap rambut lelaki tersebut hingga memperlihatkan kening lebarnya dan mendaratkan ciuman di sana. Gadis itu mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya sebelum kemudian membenamkan wajah tampan tersebut tepat di tengah-tengah dadanya.

Jungkook memekik merasakan Taehyung mulai menggunakan keahlian lidah serta bibirnya pada daging empuk yang ia banggakan. Mencium, mengulum, dan Jungkook yakin setelah permainan ini selesai nanti sekujur tubuhnya akan dipenuhi warna merah keunguan yang sudah pasti memancing kemarahan manager hingga ubun-ubun lalu dia hanya tinggal mengarahkan telunjuk pada Taehyung, menimpakan seluruh kesalahan padanya.

Remasan pada rambut membuat kepala Taehyung keluar dari kungkungan belahan dada Jungkook. Napasnya berkejaran dan bola matanya semakin gelap ketika melihat si gadis melepas lingerie yang ia kenakan lantas membuangnya sembarangan ke lantai.

"Bukankah itu mahal?" Taehyung masih sempat menggoda.

"Kau lebih tidak ternilai harganya, Oppa," jawab Jungkook mendaratkan bibir pada kekasihnya, lengan melingkar sempurna di leher pemuda tersebut.

Sembari berpagutan si gadis perlahan memindahkan tangan untuk meremas dadanya sendiri, mencari fraksi tambahan yang membuat tubuhnya terjengat panas. Jungkook melepaskan mulut, membawa bibir Taehyung ke depan puting yang sudah menegang dan segera lidah jahanam pemuda tersebut keluar untuk memberikan salam yang membuat tubuh molek gadisnya menggeliat kuat tanpa sadar semakin menekan bagian selatan mereka yang masih bersinggungan.

Sambil membiarkan Taehyung bermain-main dengan dadanya seperti seorang bayi yang tidak berniat menyusu, Jungkook meraih ikatan tali di salah satu pergelangan tangan kekasihnya. Mengurai simpul tanpa melihat sebab godaan Taehyung terlalu nikmat untuk dilewatkan tanpa menutup mata.

Merasa salah satu tangannya telah bebas, pemuda berkulit tan tersebut segera meraih kulit mulus sang kekasih yang sedari tadi ingin dia jamah. Meratakan sentuhan pada punggung, pinggul, lekuk bokong, hingga paha panjangnya. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya dapat membalas dengan memberi desahan yang tak berjeda.

"Di tempat tidur akan lebih menyenangkan, Sayang," bisik Taehyung menyentuhkan bibir pada telinga kekasihnya, menjilat titik sensitif di sana, dan Jungkook mengerang bersamaan sebelah dadanya ditangkup serta diremas gemas oleh telapak tangan besar.

"Oppa..." gadis itu sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dengan membuta dia meraih ikatan tali di tangan Taehyung yang lain.

Rriing, rringgg!

Suara dering ponsel menghentikan keintiman yang terjadi. Bersamaan Taehyung dan Jungkook menoleh ke sumber suara, sebuah ponsel layar datar berwarna hitam tidak berhenti berbunyi dan bergetar di atas meja nakas. Taehyung melirik gadis yang masih duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Tolong ambilkan," pinta pemuda tersebut. Jungkook menoleh, tatapan matanya tajam.

"Aku mohon," cicit Taehyung mengiba dan sedetik selanjutnya gadisnya beranjak turun dari atas kursi, dengan langkah menghentak dia menghampiri ponsel sang kekasih yang tetap keras kepala berbunyi tiada henti. Nama IRENE berkedip-kedip di layar membuat air muka Jungkook makin tertekuk.

"Ini!" gadis tersebut melempar ponsel ke arah Taehyung yang sedang membuka ikatan tali di satu tangannya yang lain. Dengan gelagapan pemuda itu menerima benda miliknya dan sebuah senyuman tersungging begitu tahu alasan kenapa sikap Jungkook mendadak jadi ketus.

"Halo, Irene-ah? Eoh, ada apa?" sapa Taehyung kasual, menjepit ponsel dengan bahu sementara tangannya menyelesaikan mengurai tali yang sudah longgar. Jungkook duduk menunggu di tepi tempat tidur, kakinya menyilang dengan lengan berada di depan dada. Air mukanya menyorot kesal dan bibir merahnya maju cemberut.

"Oppa?" Taehyung bicara, di sisi lain Jungkook mendelikkan mata, kupingnya panas seketika. "Tidak, Oppa tidak kenapa-kenapa. Oppa sedang nge-gym makanya napasku seperti ini."

Kedua mata Jungkook menajam, seolah tidak terima ada perempuan lain yang memanggil kekasihnya dengan nama kesayangan yang dia sukai.

"Eoh, aku akan memberitahu manager nanti. Oppa sedang sibuk sekarang." Taehyung melanjutkan menelpon sementara tangannya sudah berpindah melepas tali di kedua kaki.

"Iya, aku janji. Mana pernah aku ingkar janji padamu?" lelaki itu tersenyum, sesekali melirik wajah kekasihnya yang sudah semasam jeruk nipis di tepi ranjang. Taehyung sebisa mungkin menahan gelak tawa.

"Arasseo, Oppa akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Bye~" Taehyung mengakhiri panggilan bersama dengan dia menarik lepas tali terakhir yang mengikat kedua pergelangan kakinya.

"Dia sangat manis. Si Irene itu," ucap Jungkook, wajahnya berpaling dan nada suaranya ketus.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Memang."

Sekejab gadis yang lebih muda kembali menoleh garang. "Kau membelanya!?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan." Mata Taehyung membulat tanpa dosa. "Apa aku salah?"

"ISH!" Jungkook menghentakkan kaki ke lantai. "Kau sangat menyebalkan!" dia membuang muka tak ingin melihat Taehyung namun justru sikap kekanakannya itu memancing kekehan pelan sang pacar.

Taehyung bangkit berdiri dari kursi.

 _Ah, enak sekali bisa meluruskan kaki begini,_ batinnya lega.

Dia beranjak untuk meletakkan ponsel yang sudah dimatikan kembali ke nakas lalu berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang masih menghindari tatapan mata dengannya. Taehyung berlutut di sebelah kaki jenjang kekasihnya.

"Aku mengenal Irene hanya sebatas Sunbae dan Hoobae. Tidak lebih. Kau sudah tahu soal itu tapi kenapa kau selalu saja memperpanjang masalah ini?" nada suara Taehyung terdengar lembut dan menenangkan.

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Bersikeras tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Jangan marah," bujuk Taehyung. "Kau semakin cantik kalau marah."

Pipi Jungkook merona namun dia tetap bergeming menyembunyikan garis senyum di sudut bibirnya membuat sang kekasih ikut berusaha menahan geli.

"Aku minta maaf. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan supaya kau memaafkanku?" tanya Taehyung kali ini berhasil membuat gadisnya mengarahkan perhatian kembali padanya. Mata Jungkook mengerjab, ada sinar sarat makna di sana dan Taehyung hanya bisa menerka tanpa tahu jawabannya.

.

Taehyung menghela napas panjang.

"Jungkook-ah, bukan ini yang aku maksud—"

"Tapi ini yang aku mau~"

Sekali lagi pemuda itu membuang napas dengan pasrah merasakan perih di pergelangan tangan yang kembali dibebat oleh tali serupa, namun kali ini benda sialan tersebut diikat kuat pada kepala ranjang. Mengunci gerakan Taehyung yang telentang di kasur tanpa perlawanan di bawah himpitan tubuh Jungkook yang sekali lagi memegang kekuasaan.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal setelah ini semua berakhir," janji Taehyung serupa dengan ancaman namun kekasihnya cuma menyunggingkan senyuman riang menanggapi.

"Buat aku menyesal," ujar Jungkook. Dia merendahkan badan, mendekatkan wajah pada Taehyung yang menatapnya tajam. "Pastikan kau akan membuatku menyesal karena tidak melakukan ini lebih awal."

Taehyung menyeringai menjawab. "Kau benar-benar kelinci paling mesum di dunia, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung."

 **-END? TBC?-**

* * *

Sejak pertama update di 13 Juli 2016 (3 bulan lagi setahun woy :v) baru hari ini ada niatan buat lanjut, maapin wkwkwk  
Sejatinya Myka ga bakat bikin cerita beginian jadi kadang ga pede kalo mau bikin lagi #eaa  
Takut ga enghh/? jadinya

Kuy mwah :*


End file.
